Acceptable Risk
by StariaSestra
Summary: "To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risks must be taken, because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing." - Leo Buscaglia Raph liked to take risks. Of his three brothers he was the muscle, the first to fall into danger...and love. What if Donnie hadn't fallen in love with April? What if Raph did instead?
1. At First Sight

**Acceptable Risk**

**At First Sight**

* * *

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

I decided to start off with the first time they saw April but from Raph's perspective. In this alternate universe Donnie isn't in love with April, not because I don't like the pairing (I do it's my favorite) but because it would likely get messy.

* * *

The night air was cool against Raph's skin as he, and his brothers raced across the roof tops. The feeling of freedom was exhilarating. With a whoop of excitement he twisted through the air as cement and alleyways passed bellow.

Finally all four came skidding to a stop. The view from the rooftop way amazing. The city was aglow making it look like a sea of lights.

The four stood in silence for a moment and Raphael was struck with a thought. Would he ever again be content with living in the dark sewers? Knowing what was just above them, of the lights and freedom, of the open air?

"Alright guys," Leo said finally, breaking the silence. "It's getting late. We should probably head back home."

There was a chorus of groans.

Of course Leo would be the killjoy.

They all turned to leave when Donnie pulled up short.

"Guys, look at that." He pointed to something on the street bellow where some people were walking.

Raph was about to comment on how _absolutely shocking_ it was to find _humans _in a _city,_ but catching sight of the shorter figure he found himself unable to do so.

Once, when they were young and first learning to use their weapons, Mikey had accidentally hit Raph in the throat with one of his nunchuks. For a moment Raph found himself unable to breathe, his heart was beating so fast it was almost painful, and if he had tried to talk any sound would likely have come out as garbled nonsense. All in all, the feelings were disturbingly similar.

"It's a human female," Donnie said, tilting his head to the side. "Fascinating."

Fascinating?! What the heck was Donnie looking at? That wasn't just a "human female". They had all seen women on television and in magazines, but this girl was more beautiful then all of them, in fact she was probably the prettiest girl Raph had ever seen. With her bright red hair, wide blue eyes, and soft pink skin, Raph couldn't do anything but gape.

Suddenly, the sound of squealing tires filled the air. From seemingly out of nowhere a white van careened around the corner. From out of the back popped a group of men in suits. While the four were new to the whole "being on the surface" thing but they were trained ninjas, they knew a threat when it rolled up in weirdly glowing vans.

Raph tensed, preparing to jump down and stop whatever was going on. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sensei's instructing were very clear" Leo's tone was stern and it set Raph's teeth on edge. Who did he think he was, acting like he was in charge or something? "We're supposed to stay away from people…and bathrooms."

"Dude, I thought you wanted to be a hero." Mikey piped up helpfully. "Since when do heroes ask permission?"

"T-they don't," Leo stammered, indecision clear on his face.

Raph looked down to see the girl struggling fiercely against her captors. The man she had been walking with, probably her father or uncle, was already hanging limp between two of the men.

All this waiting and debating was stupid.

Without another word Raph leapt to the streets below. The girl needed his help and he was going whether Leo liked it or not.

* * *

So this was something that was rattling around in my little brain ever since I first learned that April was originally supposed to be Raph's love interest. I'll probably post some more if people seem to like it. Some are based on specific parts of the show, some are of my own making. If you like them or have any ideas feel free to message me or send me a review. It would make me super excited if I knew that people were actually reading my babbling.


	2. Priorities

Acceptable Risk

Priorities

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr .com. Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

This one takes place somewhere between Turtle Temper and New Friend, Old Enemy. They are finally allowed to bring April over to the lair. I figured Raph would want her to see his most important stuff.

* * *

"And this is the main CPU it's linked throughout the lair. We had to use a multi-core processor to keep the units from overheating."

"Wow, you used a double loop router which practically eliminates feedback surges. That's brilliant."

"That's nothing you should see what I did with the…"

Raph growled slightly, his eyes trained on the television.

Since the moment they had led April into the lair he hadn't had a moment alone with her. Mikey had been first dragging her around, showing off the junk he'd collected on their many dump trips. Then Leo had forced her to sit through three episodes of his stupid space show.

Donnie had been worst of all. He and April had bonded immediately, becoming nerdy science buddies.

At first it had been cute, watching her eyes light up as she chatted animatedly. After two hours Raph was getting antsy, when would it be his turn?

Vaulting out of the pit, Raph stomped over to the pair.

"Hey Donnie, enough with your boring science stuff." Raph placed a hand on Aprils back, shivering slightly at the contact. "Come on April, I'll show ya something cool."

Ignoring the bewildered look Donnie was sending his way, Raph led April towards the kitchen. Pushing aside the cloth hanging he gestured towards the table with pride.

"April this is Spike. Spike, meet April."

The turtle on the table merely chomped serenely at his leaf.

* * *

This one was super short. I really loved Raph relationship with Spike and I'm probably going to write something later with Slash. If he thought that Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were holding Raph back how well would he have handled it if Raph had a crush? Probably not well. Anyways thanks for reading and pop a review my way if you want more.


	3. How to Impress the Ladies

Acceptable Risk

How to Impress the Ladies

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr .com. Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

Actions speak louder than words. I kind feel like this is Raph's motto. He's always concealing his feelings behind sarcasm and insults so talking out his feelings…ya probably not a thing.

* * *

"Um Raph, you can come and watch T.V. with us if you want."

"Are you watching Space Losers again?"

"It's Space HEROS, and yes we're watching it."

"Then I think I'll pass. Spare myself the _excitement_."

_300...301…302_

"Hey dude, bet I can beat you at Zombie Raiders of New Orleans 2."

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Ugh you've been at it for HOURS aren't you bored?"

"No."

"Whatever bro."

_411…412…413_

"Can't you do that somewhere else?"

"Stick it in your shell Donnie."

_468…469…470_

April glanced over her shoulder before leaning closer to Mikey.

"Does Raph always do pushups in the living room?"

Mikey smirked knowingly, but whispered back.

"Naw, he usually does them in his room or the dojo."

"Oh," April replied faintly. Shrugging she turned back to her laptop.

Mikey cast one more look at his brother before turning back to his comic book.

This was going to be fun.

_500_

* * *

Lol the best way to get a girl to like you? Show her how manly you can be. Actually, it probably just resulted in a very confused April. Also I've always been sure that Mikey is way more observant then he lets on…that is all. Drop me a line if you like what I do. I always love new ideas and criticism is always accepted.


	4. Opportunity Knocks

Acceptable Risk

Opportunity Knocks

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr at starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

This one takes place after some time after The Alien Agenda while April has a little training to be a kunoichi but still is kind of a beginner. I figured Raph would probably volunteer to help April in order to spend some alone time with her. Unfortunately there are some…unforeseen consequences.

* * *

Raph watched as April sat in the pit.

She and Mikey were crowded around her laptop. Every so often she would point at something on the screen. Next to her Mikey was practically vibrating with excitement. Eventually she sighed and handed it over. Grasping the device in one hand the youngest turtle grabbed April up in a bone crushing hug with the other, before bouncing off.

"You shouldn't let him have his way all the time." Raph grumbled as he collapsed onto the bench next to her.

Goosebumps prickled along his arm where it brushed hers, but he pretended to ignore them.

"It's not a big deal," April waved away the comment casually. "School's closed for the next few days so I don't really need it. The Kraang did some serious damage this time."

"So how did they explain it this time? Vandals? Disgruntled janitors? Alien invasion?" Raph snarked.

April chuckled slightly.

"Nope," She dragged out the word, ending it with a pop. "This time it was a broken water main."

"They thought a water main broke out of the wall, flooding the first floor, breaking a bunch of windows, and denting some lockers? What kind of pipes do you have in that school?"

"Hey as long as they don't explain it as a teenage girl and her four giant turtle friends fighting brain aliens in robot bodies then I'm fine." April said, raising her hands in mock surrender.

"So," leaning back Raph tried to look casual, "you got nothing to do for the next few days?"

"My Aunt's out of town for the week, she has a business meeting. So ya, pretty much. I figured I'd help Donnie with whatever he's working on right now."

For a second Raph felt a tinge of jealousy. It was a good thing that Donnie only thought of April as a friend/sister or else there would have been a problem.

"Help Donnie? You need to help yourself." He pointed a single, blunt finger at the red-head. "I've seen you working with Sensei on your kunoichi training and you, girlie, need practice."

"But…"

"No buts," With a grunt he levered himself off the couch and grabbed April by the wrist, "you're going to practice and that's final."

Unfortunately, the dojo wasn't as empty as Raphael had originally hoped. They entered to find Leo working his way through a complicated kata. Raph had to resist rolling his eyes. Of course Leonardo the Perfect was practicing as usual.

"Oh hey April," said Leo when he finished. "Do you guys need something?"

"Raph was going to help me practice." April said cheerfully.

Leo's eyes slipped down for a second and Raph realized he was looking at his hand, which was still clasped around April's wrist. Quickly he dropped it, adopting his normal cross-armed stance.

"Practice?" said Leo, after a long pause. "That's a great idea. We can all practice together."

If he could have gotten away with it Raph would have smacked himself in the forehead, or smacked Leo. One or the other really. Forcing his face into a smile/grimace Raph tried to send a message to his brother with his mind.

Go away. Go do something else. Anything else.

"Um Raph, are you okay?" Leo asked, concerned.

Well, clearly neither of them had any telepathic skills.

"Yes Leo, I'm fine." Raph forced through his gritted teeth. "Hey, isn't there a new episode of that Space Dorks show on? Now? Right now?"

It's Space Heroes, and…"

Leo trailed off, confused. There wasn't a new episode of Space Heroes on tonight. If there was he would know about it and, more importantly, Raph wouldn't. Glancing at Raph's face he caught sight of his half-pained, half-pleading look and suddenly it all fell into place.

Oh…OH!

"…Yes. That is completely correct," nodded Leo vehemently. "In fact I have to go do…that. So we'll practice later okay? Okay."

Without another word Leo marched stiffly out of the dojo, giving Raph a hearty wink as he passed.

April smiled at the retreating shell of the blue masked turtle. He seemed to think that he needed to be serious all the time. It was so cute to see him geeking out.

Behind her back Raph actually did smack himself in the forehead this time. Real smooth Leo, real smooth.

"So," Raph said forcefully, hoping April wouldn't notice Leo's strange behaviour, "what were you working on with Sensei last?"

"Since I don't have as much training as you guys, Master Splinter thought it would be best to practice some basic self-defense before I got into the really complicated stuff. Last time, hmmm, we were working on breaking holds."

"Alright," Raph rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I'm great at breaking stuff."

Laughing, April shook her head and took the starting position. Her arms hung loose at her sides as she waited for Raph to attack. As she stood with her back facing the temperamental turtle, Raph took the opportunity to admire her form. She was so tiny. Tiny little hands, attached to skinny little arms, attached to a tiny little body. If he wasn't careful he could really hurt her.

Raph took a step forward, reaching out his hands to grab her, then stopped. No, not that way. Trying again from a different angle, he stopped again. No, that wasn't right either.

Aw man, this was so much easier with his brothers. They didn't have so much soft, fleshy girl bits to worry about.

"Are you going to start any time soon?" April called teasingly over her shoulder.

The sound sent a pleasant shiver down Raph's spine.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

So a little longer this time. Raph is a bit of a leap before you look type guy. Unlike Donnie he wouldn't need a flow chart, he'd just take the first opportunity when it came. Then probably not realize his mistake till it was too late. Awww, I love making poor Raphie uncomfortable. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. It's good to know that others share my sick obsession. If you like my writing or have any ideas you want to share then drop me a line I'd love to hear from you 3.


	5. Open Mouth Insert Both Feet

Acceptable Risk

Open Mouth Insert Both Feet

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr .com. Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

I don't know when this one takes place. Remember when you were a kid and there was that one kid who was always bugging you and saying mean stuff. You hated that kid. Only to find out later it was because they actually liked you? Not an effective approach as Raph soon finds out.

* * *

"So, what do you guys think?"

April spun on one foot, sending her dress whirling around along with her. It was a bright yellow sundress with tiny white flowers embroidered into it. Apparently a gift from her Aunt, April had been excited to show her friends. She'd arrived at the lair dressed in the full outfit, with matching sandals and her hair hanging loose around her shoulder.

Raph felt his mouth go dry and his hands twitched with the urge to run his fingers through her fiery locks.

He was staring, he knew he was staring if only because Mikey kept laughing at him when April wasn't looking while Donnie and Leo were trying to hide their matching grins. Smug jerks.

"You look really pretty, April." Leo smiled kindly at the girl, who lit up at his compliment.

"Girl, you look like da' bomb!" agreed Mikey, accompanying his statement with the appropriate sound effects and hand gestures.

"That colour is very complimentary to your skin tone. It is a very well put together outfit."

As Donnie finished, Raph could feel all eyes turn to him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, hoping his face wasn't turning red.

"What do you think Raph?"

"Ya Raph, what do you think?" Mikey bounded over and nudged his brother, not so gently, in the plastron.

Though he desperately wanted to smack the orange idiot good, Raph merely cleared his throat again. What should he say? That she looked nice or whatever? That she was the most beautiful girl in the city, possibly the world? That he might actually l-like her?

Time stood still. He had to say something. Everyone, including April, was staring at him. Say something.

"Complimentary? Geeze April you look like a lemon."

Not THAT!

"What they didn't have a giant banana costume for you to wear?"

Shut up. SHUT UP!

It was too late. He could see it on his brothers' faces. Leo's jaw was hanging open, Mikey had most of his head in his shell, his hands covering his eyes, and Donnie, well Donnie was slowly edging his way out of the line of fire.

Chancing a glance at April, Raph felt his chest seize up. This was not going to end well. Her cheeks were bright red from embarrassment and anger. Judging by the way she was clenching and unclenching her fists it looked like the girl was about 5 seconds from throwing a punch. Not that he blamed her.

Despite April's obvious anger, Raph still felt that curios tight warmth that he felt whenever he looked at her. Even furious April looked cute, with her eyes sparking and her hands clenched into fists. She looked like a fuming little kitten.

"God Raph, you're such a jerk." Spinning on her heal April stomped out of the lair.

"I'm…going to make sure she gets home okay."

With a half-confused, half-irritated glance in Raph's direction, Donnie followed his friend out of the lair.

Almost immediately Leo rounded on his brother.

"What were you thinking?" He shouted, arms waving wildly. "Are you trying to get her to hate you? Because if you are, you're doing a fantastic job."

Raph covered his face with his hand, shame coursing through his body.

"Ugh stuff it Leo. I know I messed up, okay?"

"That's an understatement." Leo grumbled.

"I just didn't know what to say, so I freaked out and said the first thing that came into my head."

"Bro," Mikey slung his arm over Raph's affectionately, "you gotta be smooth with the ladies. Sweet talk 'em ya know?"

"I'll apologize next time she comes over." Raph promised, though he mumbled it under his breath.

"That's assuming that she ever does come over again."

With a shake of his head Leo stalked off towards the dojo, Mikey bounding along in his wake.

Raph, on the other hand, was left frozen. Of course April would come back.

She had to.

Right?

* * *

Okay I'm going to honest…I was that kid. I would bug the crap out of people I liked to get them to pay attention to me. I feel like Raph uses his sarcastic side to hid his true feeling so much that it's become like a bad habit. Whenever he feels uncomfortable he automatically makes some smart ass comment. So I'm assuming he fails badly when he goes to apologize to April because…he's Raph and Raph sucks at sorry. Thanks bunches to all the people who reviewed. Some lovely anon gave me a great idea which I am currently working on. Anyone else with idea please send them along or even just a comment to say hi. I love the feedback.


	6. Achilles' Heel

Acceptable Risk

Achilles' Heel

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

In this story a worthy hero rescues a damsel in distress from a terrifying monster. This takes place after Cockroach Terminator. Probably not what you expect...or maybe it is exactly what you expect.

* * *

_Thump._

Raph's heart thumped out an unsteady rhythm in his chest. The disgusting creature across from him stared back with cold eyes. It was repulsive, a freak of nature. In the harsh light overhead it was even uglier than it had been when it skulked in the shadows.

_Thump._

A single bead of sweat slowly made its way down Raph's cheek. His opponent was a challenging one. A single wrong move and it would escape, seeking its revenge at a more opportune moment.

No. He wouldn't be allowed to escape. It was now or never.

_Thump_

Raph was preparing to strike when the monster clicked its mandibles menacingly in his direction. Immediately, Raph jerked into motion.

_THUNK._

The sound of the impact echoed throughout the room. Despite its resilience the creature lay defeated, killed by a worthy opponent.

April brandished her boot, ready to strike again. Thankfully the roach lay still, if one ignored an occasionally twitching leg. With a sigh she dropped her boot on the floor and slipped it back onto her foot.

"Seriously Raph, you really have to get over this roach thing."

She looked around, the turtle was nowhere in sight.

"Raph?"

The kitchen appeared to be completely empty. She was just about to go in search of her disappearing friend when a tiny movement caught her attention.

It was quite impressive, she concluded, that a guy his size could put themselves into such a position. Arms and legs spread wide, Raph had managed to wedge himself so firmly into the top corner of the kitchen that his head brushed the ceiling.

"Raph…are you hiding?"

"N-no," Raph stammered, glaring fiercely though his check were red, "I was just getting into a better fighting position. It's a ninja thing."

"Okay, sure, you can come down now. I took care of the cockroach."

Raph dropped to the floor, folding his arms firmly across his chest.

"I didn't need your help. I had it under control."

Turning on his heel he stomped out of the kitchen, leaving April shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

Bugs are nasty with their crunchy exoskeletons and that is all I will say on that. I like Raph's fear of roaches in the show though living in the New York sewer system how the heck did he avoid them for so long? So I've decided that these really aren't going to be in chronological order. Thanks to all who reviewed. They make my heart go doki doki so yay for you. You go Glen Coco. If you like my writing or have an idea to share then drop me a line. I'm always sure happy to get reviews.


	7. Friends in Low Places

Acceptable Risk

Friends in Low Places

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

A new player has entered the battle. In light of the new episode tomorrow featuring Casey and Raph I decided to do a story on Raph's view of April's new friend. This time he's seen as competition instead of a possible comrade. This one takes place after Slash and Destroy.

* * *

April slammed her locker shut, covering a yawn as she did so. After avoiding the guys for so long it was good to have a sleepover like before the…incident.

Getting permission from her Aunt wasn't even an issue this time. The older woman had been deeply concerned when April went from spending all her time with her "home-schooled friends" to spending no time with them at all. When April asked to go this time her Aunt had been so pleased that April was socializing again that she'd practically shoved her out the door with a giant tube of ice cream and a bag of brownies.

Still her friend's nocturnal habits were going to take some reacclimatizing.

Turning around, books in hand, she almost ran smack into the parson behind her. April was about to apologize when she caught sight of who it was that she'd almost plowed over. Her words trailed off as she stared.

Casey Jones wasn't what one would call a hygiene super-star. While he wasn't disgusting or anything he still favored he haphazard look. Today that look had taken a nosedive from untidy into crazy survivalist territory. His bandana hung loosely around his neck and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. April was even sure she could see some leaves and…were those feathers? Casey's clothes were caked with dirt and some other unidentifiable stains, and one of his shoes was missing.

"Whoa Jones," April covered her mouth in surprise. "What happened to you?"

"The animals in this city are nuts." Casey replied, throwing his hands in the air. "I was walking to school like normal and this cat jumped on my head. From three stories up. Weird enough right? Then I was attacked by a bunch of pigeons. I was even chased by a bear. A BEAR! This is New York, the only time there should be a bear in this city is when the Yankees play the Cubs."

"There have been some weird things going around her." Keeping her face neutrally sympathetic, April made a note in her head. Maybe this had something to do with the Kraang. "I'll walk you to the nurse's office before class. You should have those scratches checked out."

"Thanks Red," Casey cast April a wide, sheepish grin, "Are we still on for studying tonight?"

"Of course, wouldn't want to miss out on binomial distributions would you?"

"Aw man Red, cut a wounded guy some slack would ya?"

…

Leo was casually polishing his sword in the pit, when a strange noise caught his attention. Following the sound he came to a stop beside Raph's door. It was open a crack so it wasn't really snooping right? Right.

"…So then she runs off to go make sure her new 'friend' is okay. Ugh he looks like an idiot. I bet he thinks that bandana makes him look cool or something. Looks more like a stupid girly scarf to me."

Leo leaned forward a tiny bit further, angling his eye to the crack in the door. From his vantage point he could see Raph, laying on his bed and talking to…a pigeon?

"And," Raph continued, ignorant of his unintended audience, "she's going to hang out with his again tonight. For 'studying' or something. I don't get what she sees in that toothless loser. I'm…we're way cooler. She should be hanging out with us."

Quietly Leo stepped away from the door. He'd heard enough. Ever since Spike, now Slash, went rogue Raph had lost his most important confidant. If talking to pigeons made him feel better. Well, Leo wasn't going to ruin it for him.

Anyways, what harm could it do?

…

Little did Leo know that somewhere, in another part of the city, a gang of raccoons were picking the lock on a certain teenager's bike.

* * *

Poor Casey I'm so mean to him but …bad things happen to those who get in the way of my ship. I actually don't mind him that much as long as he keeps his big hockey hands to himself. Raphael, who may actually be a Disney princess, has an unknown army of animals at his disposal who take it upon themselves to deal with unwanted rivals. I am sooooo excited for the new episode tomorrow. Thanks again to all those who reviewed my story. They are always wonderful to hear and it's nice to know that others like my twisted crack ship. A special thanks to GlowingGreenEyes who gave me some excellent ideas (one of them was in fact about Raph's view on when April meets Casey). Once again if you like this or have any ideas please drop me a review. Well, I'm going to bed now so Big Sister says goodnight.


	8. Fatherhood

Acceptable Risk

Fatherhood

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

Being a single parent is hard, especially when one has four ninja sons. This one focuses more on Splinter so I wasn't sure it belonged in this story or as a standalone drabble. It does have some lovely Rapril background noise though and Mikey being a shit disturber.

* * *

The meditative trance that Splinter had settled into was the most soothing exercise he had experienced in a very long while.

In his life he had never regretted his new role. While he might miss his old family, his old life, pointless regrets would discredit the life he had managed to create with his sons. He was proud of his role, both as father and teacher.

His four sons had their weaknesses but they were a credit to his teaching and he was very proud of each one of them. Even April, despite being very much a beginner, showed great promise. The seriousness with which she trained was impressive for a young woman of her age.

He was very proud of all his students, his children.

Still, there were some days that were more trying then others.

"_April and Raaaph, sitting in a tree."_

"_MIKEY!"_

Splinter winced at the bellow that echoed through the tunnels. They were young, he had to remind himself. Young men were prone to such exuberance. Concentrating harder, the rat master tried to sink more deeply into his meditative state.

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_

"_Shut UP, shell brain!"_

Despite Splinter's best attempts meditation did little to drown out the yelling. If anything the voices only got louder. Clearly his sons had very healthy lungs so he should be thankful for that if nothing else.

"_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Spike in a baby carriage!"_

"_I'm warning you Mikey if you don't stop I'm going to smack the green off'a you."_

Splinter ground his teeth but remained in place. They had to learn to sort their differences out on their own. It would be wise for Raph to practice controlling his temper, as for Mikey…well, he would eventually learn that his "practical jokes" had their consequences. Hopefully that maturity would come sooner rather than later.

"_What you don't want to kiss her? Smooch smooch."_

_"THAT. IS .IT! You get back here you little grass stain!"_

Oh good. Now, along with the yelling, the sounds of heavy footfalls reverberated through the room. Was it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet? Not for the first time Splinter wished that his beloved Tang Shen were still with him. She would know how to deal with his rambunctious sons.

"_Ahahaha, too slow bro. You're going to have to be better than that if you want to impress April._

"_Wha? Impress? Why would I want to do that?"_

"_Ya right. April I'll help you stretch. Never mind Donnie, I'll be your sparring partner April. Oh April, you're soooo good at daki wakare."_

"_Oh now you're gonna get it! Grrrrr."_

"_Guys help! Raph's gone crazy."_

"_I'll show you crazy you little…"_

"_AHHHHHHHHH!"_

The sound of shattering glass brought Master Splinter to his feet.

Clearly his son had and excess of free-time and energy that needed to be worked off and what kind of father would he be if he didn't tend to that need?

A few rounds of _randori_ would do the trick.

* * *

Okay so there is a little joke in there if anyone caught it. If you wanna check out what daki wakare means then please feel free. Poor Master Splinter I think having 4 teenage sons might drive him crazy, especially since they stay indoors ALL DAY! I mean think about it the man lived in one space with his sons for 15 YEARS. I mean it's not like he could be like "go outside I need some me time". Jesus. Also I figure that while all his brothers tease him, Mikey takes the greatest amount of joy from his brother's little crush. Leo and Donnie joke under their breath or in their head but not Mikey, he's all in. Plus there was a Teen Titans reference if anyone got it…nope? Okay then. Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed. Rapril liiiiiives :) If you have anything to say, comments, criticisms, ideas, ect, then please drop me a review or PM. I love to hear from you it lets me know that people actually like what I'm doing. Well, that's all for now, so Big Sister is signing off.


	9. Paper Wishes

Acceptable Risk

Paper Wishes

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

Takes place after Mutation Situation. Sometimes sorry isn't enough. Sometimes time doesn't heal all wounds and all you can do is wait and hope that everything will be okay. Raph tries to deal with April leaving in a productive way and _surprise_ it doesn't involve hitting people.

* * *

When they were kids Master Splinter had taught them all how to fold paper crane.

"_If you fold a thousand paper cranes," Master Splinter said, as he creased a brightly coloured slip of paper, "then you will be granted a wish."_

"_Any wish at all?" Mikey's eyes were wide and curious as he watched their father, entranced._

"_Yes my son."_

"_How does that work?" Donnie's eyes were also intent on Master Splinter's paws, but his held more skepticism. "It doesn't seem like a very scientific method."_

"_It's magic duh," replied Mikey, his tone matter of fact._

_Donnie flushed a deep red._

"_Magic doesn't exist." _

"_Does so," Mikey snapped back."Tell him Sensei."_

_Master Splinter stroked his whiskers, trying to hide his smile._

"_It is true that science is a powerful tool for explaining the mysteries of the world." He said finally, causing Donatello to beam triumphantly. "But there are also many unexplained mysteries that still exist. Our family for example."_

_Donnie considered this for a moment, then nodded._

"_There."_

_Splinter held up his completed crane._

"_Now it is your turn."_

Mikey had been the first to complete his crane. It wasn't perfect but he held it up with pride as the others fumbled with the paper. Leo had been next, his crane was better then Mikey's and he had a tiny smug grin on his face as he watched his brothers. When Donnie finished his crane it was perfect. The lines and angles were exact and crisp. Typical Donnie he never did anything half-assed.

Almost immediately after, Raph had crumpled his paper up in a ball, declaring the whole exercise stupid, and stomped off to sulk.

They had never finished their thousand cranes. Mikey didn't have the attention span for more then 3, at 12 Donnie had come up with a new idea for an experiment he was working on and hurried off to write it down. Leo was long gone, after his first crane he'd been distracted by the television. A new episode of his dorky space show was on.

When he was sure that everyone had vacated the area, when he was sure he wouldn't be seen, Raph ran over and grabbed some of the remaining paper. Spiriting back to his bedroom, he shut the door firmly behind him.

The punching bag Donnie had helped him drag back from the dump was leaned against the door. It wasn't a perfect solution but it afforded some privacy.

Setting Spike on the floor in front of him, Raph spent the next few hours working his way through the pile of brightly colored paper. Each failure produced a new and more creative curse, sometimes in English, sometimes in Japanese.

His large hands and thick finger ripped through square after tiny square. The crumpled pile becoming so large that it toppled over, burying Spike.

Finally the pile of papers was depleted to a sad, lone sheet of paper. Carefully Raph lifted the yellow scrap. The cheery yellow was decorated with tiny flowers in rusty orange and vivid blue.

"This is it Spike." He regarded the tiny turtle. "Chew your leaf if you think I can do it."

Eyeing the young turtle speculatively Spike reached out and chomped of a piece of leaf.

Nodding, Raph set down to work.

Slowly fold the corner. Careful of the edges. Don't tear, please don't tear.

Everything was going fine for a while and Raph was beginning to get excited. Suddenly there was a crinkle of paper. Freezing, Raph raised his hands. In his excitement he had gotten careless and the paper had become rumpled.

Gritting his teeth Raph prepared to crush the ruined piece. To throw it away. To give up.

It was stupid anyways.

Something stopped him though. The half folded piece was placed back on the floor. Over sized fingers gently smoothed the wrinkles, refolded the uneven creases. With each fold the fingers grew surer.

With the last fold Raph held his breath.

The crane had uneven wings, and one still looked slightly wrinkled. Its head was a little big. The tail had an odd little tear near the end.

It was perfect.

Setting his crane safely on a shelf, Raph set about retrieving Spike from the pile of paper. He gathered up the pile and removed the punching bag from the door.

Time to get rid of the evidence.

...

"_I never want to see any of your faces ever again."_

The words echoed through his head as he slammed his way angrily through the turnstile. It didn't make him feel any better. Neither did stomping towards his room or slamming the door.

He understood why April was mad. He really did. They had messed up, big time, but he wished, oh how he wished, that she could be angry with the Kraang instead of at them. Sure Donnie was going to fix it but it had been their fault in the first place. They had been too sure of themselves, of their abilities, and by the time they'd realized their mistake it'd been…too late.

His fists clenched.

This feeling of uselessness wasn't something he was accustomed to. Normally he was the muscle. Just tell him who to hit. He liked it that way. This time though there was no one to hit. No Kraang, no Foot soldiers, no giant mutants. Well, unless you count April's dad.

God Mikey was so stupid. He HAD to make it worse. Which was actually pretty impressive considering how astoundingly bad the whole situation was.

With a sigh Raph let his hands hang loosely at his sides. There had to be something he could do.

A small flash of yellow caught his attention.

Reaching down Raph gently picked up the tiny crane. It seemed even smaller in his hands then it had when he'd first made it.

"_If you fold a thousand paper cranes then you will be granted a wish."_

Somehow a plain white square of paper found its way into Raph's hands.

This was stupid.

Slowly he began to fold, his hands recalling a half formed memory.

Paper cranes don't grant wishes.

The lines were sharper and the folds were crisper. Age had made him more dexterous.

This was never going to work.

The finished crane joined the first on his shelf, and Raph reached for another piece of paper.

Only 998 left to go.

* * *

I always felt that while all the turtles had their stubborn moments, Raph had that rock like stubbornness that some people possess. Unlike Donnie he couldn't fix April's dad so he would do the only thing he could. I like to believe that Raph's acts of kindness take place in dark, shadowy places where no one will catch him at it. I had some beef with how people were getting all nasty about April and her reaction to her dad being turned into a mutant. All I can say is she handled it better than I ever would have. Seriously her friends' mistake turned her father into a giant bat, a non-talking barely sentient bat. I think that of all the turtles Raph would have understood that anger, that need to lash out, the best. As always thanks for the reviews :) I always love reading them and they totally brighten my day. Sorry for not updating recently I've had exams and they are slowly killing me D: Check out my new Ninja Turtles story Strange Bedfellows it has a giant anthropomorphic tiger. Well, I'm going to bed now so Big Sister says goodnight.


	10. Sadorable

Acceptable Risk

Sadorable

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short, some might be really short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

A rewriting of the scene from Operation: Breakout. Raph tries to impress April without much luck and there are some unforeseen consequences. It's not easy being green. Thanks to the lovely Anon who suggested this (you know who you are)

* * *

Donnie and Raph circled the mat, eyes intent on each other.

'_Easy win,' _Raph thought confidently.

Donnie was book smart but Raph had strength on his side. Maybe if Donnie paid more attention to the important stuff then he wouldn't get his shell handed to him all the time.

"Don't worry Donnie," Raph smirked, spinning his weapons, "I'm in a good mood. I'll go easy on you."

"Don't do me any favors," Donnie snapped back with a roll of his eyes. "You know what they say, the greater the mass of an object, the greater the momentum upon impact."

"Worst smack-talk ever," muttered Mikey not-so-subtly.

When in a fight pay attention to your surroundings but always focus on your opponent. Master Splinter had drilled that rule into them early on. Raph knew that he should be paying attention to Donnie and only Donnie. Getting distracted would be stupid. Worse than stupid actually.

Still, like a magnet, he felt his eyes pulled to the trio that was watching from the sidelines. In particular a certain bright eyed red head. As if sensing his attention she smiled at him in that winning way of hers. It was the one that always seemed to have the power to make his temperature spike and blood pound in his ears.

Distantly he heard sensei call _jime_ to begin the match but it took him a moment to process the word.

Apparently a moment was all Donnie needed. As the taller turtle swung out with his staff, Raph barely had time to bring up his sais to guard against the attack. He struck out wildly, hoping to catch Donnie off balance but Donnie blocked the blow. A sharp rap on the shell, followed by two blows to his knees and a leg sweep sent Raph tumbling to the mats.

"Hey, I got him." Donnie cheered jubilantly, turning to the others. "Guys, did ya see?"

The ringing in his ears paused long enough for Raph to catch a glimpse of April casting Donnie her special smile. Something unfamiliar welled up inside of Raph. It was a heady mix of anger, damaged pride, and a nasty little hint of jealousy.

It was as if his body moved on its own. His leg swung out, sending Donnie sprawling. Almost immediately the purple-masked turtle stumbled to his feet, only to have his wrist caught by one of Raph's sais. Taking a moment to swing his brother around a bit, if only to remind him who was boss, Raph finally swung his around in front, catching his other wrist.

"Say I hi to Mikey," Raph smirked. _"Hi Mikey."_

The smallest turtle clapped his hands joyfully at the silly high-pitched voice.

"Donnie," He laughed, "amazing. I didn't even see his lips move. He's like a puppet who can throw his voice…to himself… wait?"

Raph tuned out Mikey's chattering. Mikey always enjoyed to Donnie puppet but Raph was far more interested in another opinion. Out of the corner of his eye he watched April's expression. What did she think? Was she impressed by his cool moves? Did she think he was funny?

Much to his dismay she just sat there staring with a tiny frown on her pretty face. Not the reaction he'd been hoping for.

"_Yame," _Splinter called out sternly, "that is enough."

Still feeling a twinge of annoyance, Raph sent Donnie flying over his shoulder to land with a thump on the floor. Just to add insult to injury he placed a foot on Donnie's chest, striking a triumphant pose atop his fallen foe as Donnie groaned.

Later, as they filed out of the dojo, Donnie caught Raph by the shoulder.

"What the heck was that?" He demanded.

"What?" Raph replied innocently. "Just havin' fun. You know how much Mikey loves the Donnie puppet."

Normally Raph's behaviour would get an eye roll or a lecture but Donnie just wasn't in the mood today. He'd been up late analyzing the mind control properties of the Mutant Wasps. He wanted to be prepared in case anything like that showed up again. The combination of lack of sleep and general annoyance at his brother made him more short-tempered than usual. So instead Donnie folded his arms over his chest and stared skeptically at Raph.

"Uh-huh, and it had absolutely nothing to do with April right?"

"What? No!" Raph barked out, but he knew he'd already given himself away.

Donnie pressed his fingers to the top of his beak, trying to relieve the pressure that was becoming a permanent resident there.

"Ugh, this has gone way too far," He said finally. "You seriously still think you have a shot with her?"

"No…I mean maybe…" trailing off Raph flinched slightly and hunched his shoulders.

"You are a five foot tall mutant turtle and she's a normal human teenage girl." Though he hadn't said it outright the implications of Donnie's words hung in the air. "If you want to impress April that's fine, but next time leave me out of it."

Pushing past Raph, Donnie stormed down the stairs leaving the temperamental turtle alone to stew.

* * *

Donnie…Donnie was hard in this one. I felt like if the roles were reversed Donnie wouldn't be as mean as Raph was. Instead it would be more like he sees the obvious and is frustrated that Raph is just being so damn illogical. It's less of Donnie trying to be mean and more of him trying to show Raph the reality of the situation. Poor Raph. This one actually hurt to write :( This one is for the lovely Anon who goes by the name of HardyGirl who suggested this. I appreciate all the feedback it warms my heart to know that I have infected others with this strange ship of mine :) I always love reading the reviews and they make me "giddy as a school girl" as my grandma used to say. I'll probably be a little slow to put out anything for the next week as my school is actively trying to bury me in work. Anyways, check out my new Ninja Turtles story Tiger Tale (previously Strange Bedfellows). It's 2 am in my world so Big Sister says goodnight.


	11. Sticks and Stone

Acceptable Risk

Sticks and Stone

…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short, some might be really short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

This takes place sometime before Operation: Breakout but after The Pulverizer. The Foot is after April and Raph hears some things from an enemy that might have been better left unsaid.

* * *

"Ugh," Raph grunted as he was caught by a hard kick to the stomach.

His plastron took most of the damage but he knew it would likely leave a bruise. Those stupid mechanical legs were getting to be a real hassle. When he finally got a hold of Stockman, Raph decided, he was going to break the nerdy man's fingers one by one. That'd teach him.

"What?" Fishface drawled, his thick accent making the word even more irritating. "Can't handle a little kick like that? Perhaps I should put you out of your misery."

"Pft, ya right fish-lips," Raph countered, sending a punch in the other mutant's direction. "I'd like to see you try."

Fishface dodged the punch with ease, a smirk firmly on his ugly mug.

A short distance away Mikey and Donnie were taking care of Dogpound, while April and Leo finished off the last of the Foot soldiers. Though she was still a beginner she was improving with every day. As she bashed an enemy over the head with her fan, a gust of wind blew by ruffling her fiery locks.

It took more effort than Raph cared to admit to bring his attention back to the battle at hand. Over all it'd been a pretty easy fight, Raph could tell it would be over soon. With any luck they'd be home in time to see the end of the game.

As it turned out luck was not on Raph's side.

"What are you fools doing?" The woman's voice was loud and imperious.

"Karai…"Raph heard Leo murmur, his eyes trained on the deadly young woman.

Atop the water tower she glared down at the scene with a mix of disgust and distain. Her sharp eyes scanned each person in turn, assessing the situation.

"Father ordered you to capture the girl. Obviously you idiots can't handle a simple job like that so I guess I'll have to take care of it myself."

With a deadly smirk Karai descended from on high. Almost immediately the battle turned. At the appearance of reinforcements Dogpound seemed to have gotten a second wind. Donnie and Mikey could barely keep up as the massive canine barreled through their defenses. Leo, as usual was occupied with Karai, leaving April to battle the remaining Foot soldiers on her own. She was doing well, from what Raph could see, but it was obvious that she was tiring.

He needed to get rid of Fishface and fast.

"Come on ugly," He snarled, "let's get this over with."

Raph rushed at his enemy, hoping to catch him off balance. Unfortunately, Xever saw through his ploy and dodged easily out of the way.

"What is your hurry?" He goaded, mockingly casual in the face of Raph's anger. "I thought we were having fun."

They went back and forth for a while, trading blows and dodging over the rooftops. Finally, Raph cornered Fishface at the edge of the roof.

"What does Shredder want with April anyways" Raph tried to keep the exhaustion he was feeling from showing in his stance.

"How should I know?" Xever shot back. "Whatever it is it's not going to be…pretty."

A chill ran down Raph's spine at the other mutant's words. The thought of April being anywhere near a monster like Shredder filled him with dread. It coiled in the pit of his stomach, transforming into rage that flooded every nerve ending.

"You're not touching April." Raph roared, diving forward.

At the last second Fishface sprang to the side and Raph nearly toppled over the edge. For a split second the ground seemed very far away, and Raph was sure he was going to fall. Flinging himself backwards he went sprawling onto the gravel that covered the roof.

"Oh, a little attached are we." Fishface gloated. He knew he'd hit a nerve, it was clear by the smug look on his fishy face. "Does the turtle freak have a crush?"

Raph tried to keep his face as still as possible. A river over stone. Stone. Must be stone.

Despite Raph's best efforts though, something must have slipped past because Fishface's expression morphed into shock. Followed immediately by delighted ridicule.

"You do." He crowed, gleefully. "You like her."

The fishy man started to laugh. Desperately he grasped at his sides as gales of laughter burst forth. Raph could feel his face burn from embarrassment. Anything he said now would just damn him further.

"Shut up," he managed to grind out, but Fishface ignored him.

"This is too good." Fishface whipped a tear from his eye. "Do you seriously think you have a chance with her? A _menina bonita_ like that with a freak like you?"

Surrendering completely to his laughter, Fishface clutched the wall surrounding the roof for support.

Raph didn't notice though. He didn't notice Fishface's laughter. He didn't notice as Donnie and Mikey finally sent Dogpound running with his tail between his legs. He didn't even notice Karai's sudden departure or Leo helping April dispatch the few remaining Foot soldiers.

All he could see was red.

And somewhere inside him, a damn gave way.

* * *

This chapter is actually supposed to go before the last one. The basic idea is an arch-nemesis telling a turtle something he doesn't want to hear. For Donnie it was Dr. Falco. He was his arch-nemesis and it was him making fun of Donnie for his crush. I didn't really feel that it would have as much of an impact if Falco said it to Raph. Having Xever make fun of his crush would have been about a hundred times worse for Raph. I'm super excited about the new TMNT episodes :) Especially because we finally got to see Tigerclaw. Fortunately his characterization is pretty close to how I wrote him in Tiger Tales so that's a relief. Though I kinda feel like he was less cold assassin and more Puss in Boots from Shriek. I think my next story will be Slash. This is going to be…interesting. Well, night for now y'all.


	12. Bearing Gifts

Acceptable Risk

Bearing Gifts

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short, some might be really short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

This takes place after Slash and Destroy. Every man has a price he will willingly accept, even for what he hoped never to sell.

…

Stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The word chanted their way through Slash's head as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. The streets below were empty of most of the city's inhabitants. It was late enough that he didn't have to worry about attracting any unwanted attention. Which was good because he wasn't exactly in top form. The ache in his leg was getting progressively worse and his arm felt like it was on fire, but he kept moving. He had to put some space between him and Raph.

Raph.

The pain in his leg was overwhelming. Taking in his surrounding Slash calculated that he'd probably gotten far enough away. Probably.

With a grunt of pain he collapsed into a small alcove, a nearby vent pumped out hot air that smelled like fresh bread. It was a good place to rest for a while and Slash closed his eyes.

He'd been too impatient.

That was his first mistake. Raph had so much potential and watching him squander it with those idiots was painful. Each of them in their own way held him back. The purple one, Donatello, all he did was talk. For all his plans and cleverness he was the weakest of all of them. Michelangelo had some potential, but he was stupid and flakey. He didn't deserve to have Raph's back.

Leonardo was the worst of all.

As Spike, Slash had sat through hours of Raph talking about the blue masked turtle. He was no good. All he ever did was boss Raph around, treating him like he was less. Raph was a hundred times better then Leonardo, he should have been leader.

Oh well, it worked out better that way anyway. They would make their own team, a better team. Once Raph was able to ditch the dead weight.

This time though, Slash decided, he'd been more patient. In his eagerness to free his friend from that toxic environment, Slash had underestimated the brainwashing of that Rat.

The rat Splinter was the only thing keeping Slash from barging down into the sewers and taking Raph back. Despite his evedent shortcomings the rat was strong. Taking him down would require timing, waiting for the perfect moment. It was Splinter's fault more than anyone that Raph couldn't see reason. His stupid teachings of patience and honor had poisoned Raph's mind. Maybe anger made the rat weak but for strong warriors like Slash and Raph it just made them stronger. It was only a matter of time before Raph realized that.

Raph wanted to be with him. Slash knew that much.

He'd been able to see in Raph's eyes as he'd tumbled off the building. Slash wasn't mad, could never be mad at his brother. Raph wasn't ready to see the truth. He was young and inexperienced. Slash would wait until the time was right, when he saw his siblings for what they were, weak, and then they would get rid of the dead weight together.

Still, in the back of Slash's mind a thought ached like a sore tooth.

Maybe being partners with Slash wasn't enough. Raph had his brothers and his father, Slash would need to gift him with something of equal value to balance out the trade. Something worthwhile. Something Raph couldn't get on his own…

A slow smile made its way across his misshapen jaw.

The answer was so simple, yet so perfect.

The aches in his body had reduced from a sharp stab to a slow pulse. Clambering to his feet Slash took off again, this time with purpose. The city raced under his feet until he came to a halt. The street below was abandoned, same as the others, but Slash waited.

For what felt like hours he clung to the shadows. Eventually though, all his patience paid off. A low grinding echoed through the alleyway, sending assorted vermin scuttling for hiding places. A manhole cover lifted and slid across the ground, revealing a familiar green head. It looked around cautiously then motioned below.

"The coast is clear."

The words were whispered but Slash could hear them all the same. The turtle slipped out of the hole and reached down. With an easy pull he hefted another figure out of the ground.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The other voice said, this one more feminine then the first. It carried notes of concern. "You guys got hurt pretty bad. What if Slash is waiting for you?"

The girl was smart, Slash grinned to himself. Excellent.

"Naw he's long gone." Raph's voice sounded confident but Slash could detect the little hitch at the end. The one he got whenever he was upset. Normally he would have been right but Slash had other plans tonight, ones that required more information.

"I guess…" April's tone was hesitant and she kept glancing around. Her eyes were everywhere and once Slash was sure she had seen him. The moment passed and he was able to let out a breath.

"The guys want pizza." Raph continued, tucking his hands behind his head, trying to look cool. The action pulled at his bruised ribs, making him wince. "Since you get all huffy whenever we steal it, you have to go in and pick up the order. Besides someone needs to make sure you keep out of trouble."

"And you drew the short straw again?" April huffed, folding her arms. "It's not even a block away. I can go by myself."

Raph merely looked at her, one brow ridge raised.

"What?" April looked scandalized. "I don't get kidnapped THAT often."

Still not saying anything, Raph continued to stare at her. Seeing his disbelieving stare, April glared back. For a moment the two stared at each other intensely, neither wanting to break down. Raph was the first to break though, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Fine, fine," he held his hands up in mock surrender, "You get the pizza. I'll stay here."

"That's better." April said, adopting a snooty accent. The effect was ruined by the grin on her own face.

Turning dramatically on her heal, the red head flounced out of the alley leaving Raph alone. When he was sure she was gone, the turtle scrambled up the fire escape. Traveling by roof, he followed the girl as she made her way towards the destination.

The second Raph was far enough away Slash slipped from his hiding place.

It was too perfect.

Plans immediately began to form in Slash's head. The next time that he saw Raph it would be different. He'd be patient. He'd be prepared.

The girl was the key. She wasn't strong but she didn't have to be. April was pretty and kind, as Raph had said many, many times, such things were a flaw in a warrior but for a woman it was forgivable. Mates didn't have to be strong. That was a man's job. If Slash could get Raph the one thing he desired more than anything, the one thing he couldn't take for his own, then bringing him over to the right side would be easy.

Raph had, unknowingly shown his greatest weakness. As Spike he had been privy to more than just Raph's complaints about his brothers. Much more.

Eyes gleaming, Slash slipped back into the shadows and off into the night.

He had things to do. Maybe those freaky aliens Raph was always talking about would be useful.

* * *

For a while I was considering having Slash see April the same way he saw Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Master Splinter, as weaknesses that needed to be taken out. Then I realized that would be true in the cannon series but Raph's crush on April would change things. Instead, for Slash, she could be a tool, something useful that he could use. I think Slash would probably have a pretty misogynistic view of women, at least in my head he does. He's very primal, thinking in animal terms. Turtles don't mate for love and they don't mate for life, so Slash probably wouldn't see her the same way a person would. He underestimates her which, as other villains could tell you, is a dangerous mistake to make. This also explains how Slash got involved with the Kraang. Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed. I had a lovely anon that gave me the idea for this chapter. I hope it lived up to your expectations. If you have any other ideas or thoughts drop me a line because I love to hear from you. If you think I'm way off then go ahead and tell me that too because I can handle criticism (mostly…be gentle). Anyways I've got homework so Night Night everyone.


	13. Tough Love

Acceptable Risk

Tough Love

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short, some might be really short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

This takes place after The Kraang Conspiracy. Raph goes complete tsundere and shows his affection in the only way he knows how. Hopefully April will survive.

* * *

"Kyaaaa," Grabbing Mikey by the wrist, April pulled with all her might.

The young turtle allowed the action, rolling over her back to land on the mats with an exaggerated thump. He moaned dramatically from the floor, slinging an arm over his eyes.

"Don't be so rough on me," Moving his arm Mikey glanced up at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm delicate."

April huffed and crossed her arms, though a small twitched at her mouth.

"Ya right, like you guys aren't always going easy on me."

The four turtles collectively winced, the last time April had gotten in a mood like this she'd broken rank and gotten herself snatched by the Kraang. The thought of her strapped to that table still gave Raph nightmares.

"April," Leo lay a hand on her arm; it was best to nip these things in the bud, "it's not that we don't think you can handle yourself but you're still pretty new at this. You need to learn the form first then work on strength."

"My sons are correct," Splinter said sedately as he entered the dojo. He came to a stop in front of the red-head, staring down at her with a kind smile. "A subtle knife is far more dangerous than a blunt instrument in the hands of a true ninja. Strength comes with time but control takes much practice."

"Or you could be like Raph and just try to pummel everything into submission." Donnie sent a glare at his brother, rubbing his shoulder. Raph had been extra rough with him today.

"Hey," Raph snapped, his cheek flushing, "I can control myself. You're just a wimp."

"Oh really," Donnie drew himself up to full height, making Mikey groan and Leo sigh. This was going to be a long one.

"_Yamete_," Splinter held up a hand, halting the argument, "I believe that is enough for today. Michelangelo, Leonardo, and April may be excused. Donatello and Raphael I believe that you require some time to meditate."

With a whoop of excitement Mikey was on his feet and cart wheeling out the door. Leo rolled his eyes and followed at more of a sedate pace, smirking at Raph and Donnie as he passed.

Last to leave was April, an unhappy frown still on her face. Despite what everyone said she still felt like she wasn't being taken seriously.

Making a slit second decision, Raph caught her by the elbow as she passed. When she turned to face him though, Raph felt a tight jolt in his chest. Her wide blue eyes were focused completely on him. The distance between the two was close enough that he could feel the warmth of her body on his skin.

They stood in silence for a minute, a curious look of April's face and a dazed one on Raph's. Realizing where he was and what he looked like Raph cleared his throat and tried to look nonchalant.

"Don't…don't worry about those guys." Raph managed to stammer out. Comforting people really wasn't his forte but for April he'd give it a shot. "You're doing great."

A smile stretched across April's face and the tension in her shoulders relaxed. She liked the simple way he seemed to view the world. Even though she could tell he was uncomfortable his words rung with a confidence that what he was saying was true.

"Thanks Raph," She said gratefully.

Trying to fend off a rather embarrassing blush, Raph felt his stomach flip treacherously. They were so close. She was staring up at him with those eyes of hers and he just wanted…wanted.

He just wanted. Pure and simple.

Those stupid movies that Mikey was always making them watch suddenly popped into his head. A boy and a girl standing together, having a moment. It was at this point that the boy would lean down and kiss the girl. Then sappy music would start to play and the screen would go dark.

The butterflies that taken up residence in Raph's stomach since he'd first laid eyes on April, had decided that they too wanted to be ninjas. It was all he could do to keep from either throwing up or passing out.

Then, reality hit like a bucket of ice water. It came in the form of a hand, his hand, which was still holding her arm. The contrast was so obvious it was almost comical. His large, blunt, oversized fingers wrapped around the delicate peach of her skin. Skin that was soft like silk, so unlike his own, which was tough and leathery.

Unconsciously he jerked back, dropping her arm like a hot brick.

"So ya, don't worry about it," He managed to get the words out without his voice shaking too obviously. "Soon you'll be brawling with the rest of us."

"And then I'll have to be the one going easy on you guy."

A small chuckle worked its way out and April soon followed. Within minutes the two were back in their comfort zone, laughing at each other's jokes that weren't actually that funny. It was nice to see April's cheerful snark back though. Being mopey and depressed didn't suit her.

Eventually April got a hold of herself. Wiping a tear from her eye she tried to regain her breath.

"Seriously Raph," She said, still panting slightly, "thanks."

Raph knew he should do something. Something to reassure her, something to give her comfort. That's what friends did right?

If he were Mikey or even Donnie he would have hugged her. Mikey's hugs were like a tornado, with all the joy and excitement that filled him, Donnie hugged in that awkward gentle way that was all angles and gangly limbs. Leo would put a hand on her shoulder, with that proud Leader-look he'd mastered somewhere along the lines. Raph though…

Raph was at a loss.

Then it came to him. As natural as breathing. He wasn't cheery like Mikey, he wasn't gentle like Donnie, and he wasn't a leader like Leo. Raph was all brawn and he knew it.

Closing his hand, his freakish, strange, different, hand, and punched the girl easily in the shoulder. It wasn't soft because, hey, he didn't pull punches. Still, the smile left her face and with a tiny wave April was out the door.

A small sound, suspiciously like a choked chuckle, caused Raph to stiffen. He'd forgotten, as he was in his own little world with April, that they weren't actually alone in the world. Or even in the room.

The look on Donnie's face was so full of unholy glee that Raph was tempted to punch him right there and then. He was staring like every wish he'd ever made had come true all at once, and at the same time he'd gotten a puppy, and a super computer, and a rocket to the moon. Beside his stood Mater Splinter, his furry face was a picture of serenity.

"Shut up Donnie," Raph warned, he could feel the tell tale heat spreading over his body.

"But Raph," Donnie's voice was oily and innocent. "I didn't say anything."

"Shut UP Donnie."

The heat was spreading, down his face and neck and out to pretty much every part of his body. Heck even his shell was probably red.

"It really isn't anything to be ASHAMED of," Donnie could see the danger, that Raph was teetering on an edge, but this was too great an opportunity to miss. "I mean, lots of guys turn into stammering idiots when they talk to girl they like."

"Donnie…" The word came out more of a growl, pressed between clenched teeth.

"Donatello," Splinter's words came out as a gentle admonishment, "it is not kind to tease your brother. He is new to matters of the heart and he is not the first man to make a fool of himself over a pretty girl."

The words were said in a serious tone but both Raph and Donnie could see the knowing smile on his face. The anger drained from Raph's form leaving him limp and grumpy.

"Sensei…" Raph's voice was no longer stiff with rage; instead an almost-whine took its place.

With his anger burned out, all that was left was embarrassment. Turning on his heel Raph fled the dojo, only to hear his father's words floating along behind him. His amusement was clear in every syllable.

"Make good choices my son."

…

A few weeks later April left the dojo, rubbing her shoulder and wincing.

"Hey sis," Mikey leapt from behind, swinging an arm around her shoulders in a half-hug.

Even his half-hugs were jarring though and April let out a whimper. Immediately Mikey loosened his hold, guilt and concern warring on his normally cheery face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," April managed a small smile despite her pain, "just a little sore."

"Really? I didn't think today's lesson was that difficult." Seeing April's grimace of pain, Donnie made his way over. "Did you pull something? If you're hurt you should let me check it out."

Gently April fended off the two concerned turtles.

"It wasn't training." April's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she trailed off. "Raph…"

"Did Raph hurt you?" Appearing out of nowhere Leo shoved his way in. "Sometimes during training he isn't always as careful as he should be. I can talk to him if you want."

Great now Leo was involved. April wanted to bury her head in her hands, or in the ground. While it was nice that they were so concerned about her, they were completely misinterpreting the problem.

It was true, training hadn't been bad. She'd gotten used to the aches and bruises that followed, and more often than not they felt kind of good. Like medals of honor.

No this pain was different.

Lately Raph had been more physical than usual. Everytime she did something, and even when she didn't, he seemed to feel the need to hit her.

A punch in the shoulder for taking out some Kraang bots by herself, a rough bump with the hard part of his shell when she'd made homemade pizza for them last week, a shove to the shoulder when they were joking around watching bad action films. Such occasions had happened before but they had just seemed to multiply.

It wasn't like he was being mean or trying to hurt her, April knew that for sure, but his rough-housing had gotten a little extra rough recently.

It was just his way of showing affection but man was he strong. It was like having a big puppy that didn't know it's own strength. Still, she wasn't about to complain. She'd wanted them to stop treating her like a china doll and she was getting her wish.

But seriously ow.

"Never mind," April said shaking her head. There was definitely no need to get the others involved. "I'm just tired. Do you mind if I take my shower first?"

She was met with a chorus of agreement, and with a sigh of relief she wandered off to find a towel and a change of clothes.

"I wonder what that was about." Leo muttered as soon as she was out of sight. An equally confused Mikey nodded in agreement.

Donnie, on the other hand, had a knowing grin on his face.

"Well, you know what they say," he said casually. "Love hurts."

Without another word he turned and walked away, leaving his befuddled brothers behind to try to work out his cryptic words. He was going to need to finish up that bruise lotion he'd been working on and fast. If Raph kept this up then April was going to be one big bruise by the end of the month.

Donnie wasn't about to tell his brothers about what he'd witnessed. Some secrets were meant to be kept.

Plus it was really good blackmail.

* * *

So the lovely GlowingGreenEyes were discussing how Raph would show affection. Donnie and Mikey are pretty free with their hugs, especially in the show. It's kind of a game with Apritello shippers to find the hugs that take place in the background. Raph, I don't think would be a big hugger. He'd be more likely to slug someone in the shoulder. So I figured physical shows of affection would revolve around that. Unfortunately he probably wouldn't check his strength. Plus, unlike his brothers, April doesn't have a lovely hard shell to protect her. Also, Troll-Splinter. I love in the show how he just takes so much joy in messing with his kids. Well, that's all I have to say for today. If you like it let me know. I love the reviews and I hope you all have a great day.


End file.
